Moulin Rouge: The Greatest Thing
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: The roles of Christian and Satine have been swapped.He was a gigolo, she was the penniless writer. The story about angst, tragedy, sin and adventure. FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH AND LOVE! R&R please this is my first Moulin Rouge story. To Be Revised.
1. Heroine of the Revolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge Characters nor the songs used in this fanfiction. Though some are original.

Author's Note/ This is little change of the story however are roles reversed.

Chapter I- Heroine of the Revolution

After all the words had been typed, printed and bled for she didn't want them to know about the love at the Moulin Rouge; A love that started almost a year ago with her dearest Christian in the year 1899. A summer of love as some would come to call it. Satine had no idea that when she had come to the center of France to live a penniless existence she would become one of the many voices of the bohemian revolution movement.

Montmartre was not as her parents had said 'A village of sin'. As Satine knew Montmartre to be beautiful place to live and enjoy. She had yet to find herself a place to stay but she did earn francs singing. She sang little songs to liven up the mood. The day arrived she had earned an enough to a gable or maybe even a small garret. When night fell upon Montmartre she found herself singing a bohemian chant.  
"NO, NO You can't stop the children of the revolution. You won't fool the children of the revolution. You tell can tell our pain by the falling-" she stopped abruptly as she accidently ran into _another woman_. The woman was soon surrounded by her bodyguards. 

"I am so sorry Miss." Satine said delicately.  
"Ick, what are you doing addressing me like that, I am a Duchess, you little street urchin? I am not in the mood to deal you bullock bohemians. " the woman harshly suspected Satine.

"I didn't mean any harm but you know bohemia is spectacle to be used in all parts of life. Much like freedom, truth, beauty and above all else love."

"You sicken me with your twisted dogmas and If you dare speak of things of that nature again –The Duchess spat- you might as well lose your tongue you pathetic twat," lightly slapping Satine with her glove then pushing her to the ground. "Armaments…be rid of her." The duchess went off in a small automobile.

It started raining hard. Only two of her henchmen had guns but that was enough to scare poor Satine. Their impertinent, crass eyes gazed upon her. She heaved a whimpering sigh as they ripped her skirt and started to unbutton her coat.

"Please someone help…" The bodyguard's massive hand fell upon her mouth.

"This will be painful and I think if you're open I might enjoy it." He said harshly caressing her cheek with his other free hand. Satine, to no avail, tried pushing him away from her. She heard a loud whack the bodyguard went out cold. With a few gunshots and another loud whack and a consecutive thump later Satine exhaustedly fell unconscious.

~The Morning Later~

As her eyes focused she found herself in a quaint garret covered with paintings and glasses of a strange green liqueur. She found a scrawled note on a tray along with some eggs, bacon and a flute of orange juice. The note read,

_**Here's some breakfast for a fellow bohemian  
-Toulouse L. **_

"Toulouse L?" she repeated aloud. Within a blink of an eye a small dwarf dressed as a nun waltzed in twirling a cane.

"How are you Mademoiselle? I am Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Monfa."

"Well I am fine Merci Monsieur Lautrec." Satine muttered still a tad confused.  
"You're welcome to join us upstairs for the rehearsal pitch if you like."

"Rehearsal pitch?" She implored.

"Yes for our play Spectacular, Spectacular."

"A play?"

"It's very modern and will be the start of a Bohemian Revolution." He squealed. At that moment a young bald man came in. "Toulouse she's out again."

"Goddammit." He cried, "Mademoiselle might we enlist your aid upstairs."

Satine nodded and followed the two gentlemen up the stairs. The bald one whispered something into Toulouse's ear. "You let me worry about Audrey, Satie." He lisped.

Satie opened the door to a quite large loft where two others were arguing over a bed where a striking young woman lay.

"How dare you. If it weren't for me this show would cease to be." Said one with black hair and an excessive amount of powder and rouge upon his face to an older on which they all referred to as Audrey and the Doctor.

"Without us you mean." Satie said.

"We found someone to just read Annalisa's part." Toulouse said cutting off Audrey's protests.

Audrey looked at Satine with wary eyes.

"I just hope for your sake Toulouse she can fit into the costume." As Satine slid into the unconscious German girl's costume she asked gesturing to her, "So what is wrong with her."

"She suffers from narcolepsy so she's in and out of consciousness like a…"

"Hurry it up!" Audrey stammered losing his patience.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Fine… fine. Let's get going." Audrey shrilled.

As they started to performed a little scene. Toulouse belted out a tune. "The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant!" He leapt around maniacally, reading from his script.

"NO! Stop, stop!" Audrey interrupted, waving his hands. "That insufferable droning is drowning out my words!" he cried to Satie. "Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?

"But I don't think a nun would say that about a hill," The Doctor pointed out. "And it doesn't quite fit with the music," Satie added. "Have you another suggestion," Audrey questioned coldly. "Well... I..." Satie started. The Bohemians all started arguing again. Satine couldn't help herself she had to sing out clear above their voices, "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" The room fell silent as Annalisa bounced up "The hills are alive with sound of music! I LOVE IT!" she throwing her hands up.

"It fits perfectly," Satie said from his piano. "With songs they have sung, for a thousand years," she sung, adding to her last line. The bohemians all gasped in wonderment, looking at her in awe. "Incandiferous!" Toulouse exclaimed. "Audrey," he said, turning to the indignant looking man, "you two should write the show together."

"I beg your pardon?" Audrey asked in an offended tone, putting a hand to his ear." "I think you should write the show with Satwine," Toulouse repeated. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU MIDGET!" Audrey shrieked.

"I've had enough of your ridiculous fantasies LAUTREC, GOODBYE!" He slammed the door behind him and the bohemians all looked back to her, unruffled by Audrey's exit. "But Toulouse," Satie said worriedly, "Zidler will never agree, he hired Audrey and..," he looked to Satine and asked, "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

"Truth be told Mousier no and I am sorry maybe you can still catch Audrey."  
"But are you or are not the one who stood up to the Duchess and told her about truth?" The doctor said joined by Annalisa as Satine nodded.

"-beauty?" Nods.

"-Freedom" Satie added. Nodding.

"Oh and who could forget Love…" Toulouse furthered the doctrine. Her head rose as he said Love.

"No one." Satine blurted out "No One can forget Love. For Love is a most splendored thing…it's like oxygen no it's… it's what the world needs now, what the world needs now is love, sweet love. It's the only thing that there's just too little of… No, not just for some but for everyone," she cried out.

"See; see you are the voice of the revolution Satine… We will convince Zidler through Satine's modern poetry and a little persuasion from-he lowered his tone- Christian will be our ticket to get this revolution started."

Satine tilted her head as Toulouse said the name, the name that will forsake her story, her life, and her very being. After much hushed deliberations, Toulouse relayed the plan;

"When Christian sees how talented and lovely you are, he will insist to Zidler that you the show."

"I could use a drink…" the Doctor said after he noticed his glass was empty.

"Absinthe?" Toulouse asked.

"Yes please." The Doctor said.

Hobbling over with a tray, Toulouse gave Satine a glass of absinthe and the bohemians then toasted to their new writer of the first bohemian revolutionary show. As it was said they were off to the Moulin Rouge, and Satine was to perform modern poetry for Christian, The Eternal Diamond.


	2. The Immortal Diamond

Disclaimer I don't own Moulin Rouge nor the songs used in this fanfiction. There are some original.

**Chapter II- The Immortal Diamond**

Harold Zidler and his infamous children they call them _"Blood diamonds" _As we entered the dance hall I saw many a courtesans. Many men confusing me for one. "New writew for Zidlew

coming thwough." lisped Toulouse. We were soon surrounded by gigolos and courtesans and other clients.

Thegirls sang, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." then a woman named Nini legs in the air screamed, "Hey!" then the man of the hour was there Harold Zidler" If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore,"  
Blood Diamonds(girls) continued "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister" " What to do? Cause death's not much fun""Hey brother, go sister, blood sister, flow sister."  
"I've just the antidote And though I mustn't gloat At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!"

Blood Diamonds (boys) " Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da"  
Blood Diamonds(girls) "Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here" "So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!"  
Blood Diamond (all) "Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade!"

"Cause you can can can!" Zidler rapped. "Yes, you can can can!" the crowd yelled.  
Blood Diamond sang creamily "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" Zidler "Or you can't can't can't!" "Yes, you can can can!" crowd cried again. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Crowd sang too this time, "Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid and contagious!"  
Zidler smirked and sang "Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!" Crowd began again "Here we are now, entertain us..." "Cause you can can can!"

The crowd roared " We feel stupid and contagious or you can't can't can't!" Blood

Diamond (boys) "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" Zidler rapped again, "Cause you can can can!" Blood Diamond(girls) "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" "Outside it may be raining But in here it's entertaining!" "Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!" Crowd the women in the crowd shrieked "Here we are now, entertain us" Zidler screamed "Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!"

Crowd said for the millionth time "Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid..." Zidler laughed "The can-can. Because we can can can!" Diamond blood Hey sister, go brother, blood sister, flow sister Hey brother, go sister, soul sister, flow brother, Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here"  
Zidler Because you can can can! Yes you can can can! Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade! Zidler Because you can can can! Because you can can can!  
Bohemians smiled and sang "You can bump and grind." Then I screamed with them "Cause it's good for your mind!"

Zidler yelled, "Cause you can can can can can can can can can!" We sat to a table and Toulouse ordered a few absinthe glasses. Then said "We successfully evaded Zidlew."

They all stopped and looked to the apparatus of aerobatics of him. Toulouse whispered , "It's him The Immortal Diamond." I just stood there gaping at him and all his glory. "I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things. We can do the tango just for two I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings Be your Valentino just for you. Ooh love - ooh loverboy What're you doin' tonight, hey boy. Set my alarm, turn on my charm That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy. (He jumped down from his perch.) Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster) Ooh ooh can you feel my

love heat. Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love. And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word - your wish is my command Ooh love - ooh loverboy." But someone else was to meet Christian that night, Zidler's investor; The Duchess. "When am I going to meet the boy?" "After his number I've arranged special meeting for just you Mousier Christian totally alone." Toulouse said, " After his number I've arranged special meeting for just you Mousier Christian totally awone." "What!" I shrieked as Christian continued his number.

"What're you doin' tonight, hey boy Write my letter Feel much better And use my fancy pattern on the telephone When I'm not with you I think of you always, I miss you." "Excuse me." Zidler said as he runs up to Christian, "When I'm not with you think of me always love you love you-he begins to whisper- Is the Duchess here yet Harry?" "Of course she is Rich, powerful, rich, totally in love with you already, and very, very rich! She's the perfect ticket to our fabulous theater and

futures!" "Do not worry Satine." Toulouse said trying to calm me down and knocks of the absinthe glass onto the Duchess. He rushed over and tried wiping the absinthe off the Duchess's dress. "Well where is she?" "Ah the one Toulouse is shaking a hanky at." "Uhh Satine may I bowow." he said while taking Satine handkerchief.

Christian squinted and saw a woman with flaming red hair and the sapphire-like eyes. "Are you sure?" " Let me peek." Zidler looked over and Toulouse was shaking _his_ hanky at the Duchess. "That's the one sugarpup. I just hope that demonic little gnome doesn't frighten her off." they both ducked down under the girls dresses. "Will she invest dad?" "Of course after spending the night with you how could anyone refuse." "What's her type? wounded solider, Dominant and cocky-displaying rippling muscles-, demonic, angelic, or plain whore." "I'd say plain whore Chris." He slipped on the red silk shirt and

popped up. "Hey boy where do you get it from Hey boy where did you go ?I learned my passion in the good old. Fashioned school of loverboys. Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock) you will pay the bill, I taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it).Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy). Ooh loverboy."  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy."

He is lifted back onto his perch and swung and landed in a bow next me and whispered into my ear.  
"Everything's all right. Just hold on tight. Let's dance my lady." He scooted back and and extended his hand. I got up and he lead my to the hall. He was gorgeous, green hazel eyes, and the a blonde waves in his hair made him angelic and his smile was overwhelmingly beautiful. He was a terrific dancer and I was just a puppet on his string he lead me into the center. "I am so glad you've taken an interest in our umm show." he said while sweeping me off. "It's wonderful I'd delighted to be involved." "Really?" he said shocked. "Yes and uhmm Toulouse t

hought we might be able to do it in private." "Did he now?" he said while raising an eyebrow.. "Yes a... a private... poetry reading." He grabbed her and forced her into a pose as he said "Oh good I love a little poet... I mean poetry after supper. Well I gotta fly before then meet my at the elephant Mademoiselle." He kissed her on the cheek. and leaped onto the perch and did some acrobatic tricks, and then began singing again.

"Come on and get it. Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy). Ooh loverboy. What're you doin' tonight, hey boy. That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover-he gasped he felt as if he could not breathe he dropped into the arms of Mousier Chocolate.-

completely unconscious. Zidler made everyone clap, and chant Christian. Marie startled waved something to wake Christian up. "Boy..." he said he awoke, Maire wh... what happened?

" Just passed out my little Chris." she said. Then the accountant stepped "Is anything wrong?" "Nothing for you to worry about." "No need for sticking around then." Christian coughed and Marie pulled out handkerchief as Christian coughed into it his blood poured onto the handkerchief. Marie stared at the crimson spot and thinking; Just like the last one. He rested his head back onto the bed(breathing heavily.)


	3. Your Song

Disclaimer I don't own Moulin Rouge nor the songs used in this fanfiction. There are some original.

Chapter III-Your Song

"The elephant." Toulouse giggled. I felt as if nearing this thing, room, whatever it was would send me closer to hell. I tried turning back but my bohemian friends turned me around and sent me forward. I climbed the stairs. I wished so hard that I could close my eyes and I'd be back at my garret sleeping away the absinthe and shame. They took off my overcoat and so doing displaying my crystal encrusted navy dress. They left me alone with him, the man I feared and loved all in the same moment. "This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading." his voice rang angelically. He wore a red loose fitting shirt. "I guess... I mean yes." I said quickly. "Well shall we have supper."

"Personally I'd like to get it over done with." I said. He smiled "Of course.-he hopped over to the bed- Let us get over and done with." "I prefer to do it standing." He titled his head and started to get up. "No.. Yo...you don't have to get up. I do things quite modern and it may be strange at first, but if you're open you might enjoy it." I stuttered. "Yes, I'm sure I will." "The sky is blue much like no that's not it "Uhmmm are you alright." he asked "I am sorry I.. I am not getting enough air." As

I tried getting out the door he grabbed my hand and pulled me by my breasts and landed me onto the bed. "Let's make love." "What?! I...I..." I shrieked as he tore open my dress. "Whoa big girl." he said. I jumped up and panting as I said "It's a little bit funny." "What is?" he asked

"This feeling inside." I rasped. He looked confused and then rolled around in the sheets, "OH YES!!" "I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live." "OH MY LOVE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL...No don't stop." 

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a woman who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do." I said again. Just then it hit me. " My gift is my song and this one's for you." he stopped and looked at me "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done." 

I went over to him as he stood up. "Hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world. Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss.  
Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song." I held his hands in mine. "It's for people like you that keep it turned on." I kissed his hand, "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. 

And you can tell everybody That this is your song. It may be quite simple,but Now that it's done." I sang again. "I hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world!" I smiled as he held me.

"I can't believe it I am inlove. In _love _with a gorgeous, talented Duchess." he sighed. I laughed "I am not a duchess." "Not Duchess?" "I'm a writer." "A writer?!" he said dropping me. "Oh Fuck!" he screamed.


End file.
